A Forgotten Letter
by jbskyyy
Summary: **Final Chapter * / A letter confessing their love for the other is found in a box. Jane and Maura each think they wrote it. How will they find out who wrote it to who. Thanks for Reading
1. Chapter 1

A Forgotten Letter

Chapter 1

Jane and Maura were moving some of there things into a storage locker . They had agreed to share it together because neither had too much to store . Since Jane only had a few boxes she brought them over to Maura's . So they could take Maura's and hers together in one trip to the storage locker.

Maura was looking through the boxes when she saw an envelope. Jane was out taking Jo for a quick walk before they left. Maura took the letter out of the envelope. It was a printout of a letter . Which read as follows.

To my llbff,

Hi,

It's me. Hope you don't mind me writing you like this. I have some things I need to tell you. But I am such coward and can't say these things face to face. Or even sober which I am definitely not right now. So I hope I will not lose my nerve and I will give this to you. But like I said before I am not feeling very brave when it comes to this subject. Don't worry none of the things in this letter are bad. I want you to keep in mind that we are best friends. I hope we always will be even after you read this letter. If for any reason something upsets you in this letter wad it up and throw it away. Act like I never gave it to you. We can continue as best friends. Write this off as a mistake that was caused by one drink too many .

They call alcohol courage in a bottle. Yet it is even failing to give me the courage to write this. I keep picturing your beautiful face reading this letter. You smiling at first reading a letter from your best friend. Then your smile falling away as you read realizing your best friend really isn't who you thought she was at all. I apologize for that.

Okay here goes . I thought it would be easier to hide behind pen and paper to say this to you. Or in this case laptop to printout but you get the point. But as usual I am wrong. Also I am wrong when it comes to judging at how relationships work. This probably would be a good time to wad this letter up and toss it in the garbage. It will save us both the embarrassment of it's realizations contained within it.

Still here huh? Well then I guess I have to keep writing now . I took a break and had another drink . Might get a little incoherent soon so I'll write faster. I just used the word incoherent that's a big word . Maybe I'm not as drunk as I thought I was. So what are you wearing? Ha ha then again maybe I am as drunk as I think I am. But seriously what are you wearing. Ha I thought you would appreciate a little humor . I've always loved your sense of humor. I've not always understood all your jokes . But I love your efforts to make me laugh and smile.

You just left my place. I can still smell you. I love the way you smell. Have I ever told you that before because I should have? I should have told you a lot of things. I should have told you how much I hate when you leave. Even though I do love watching your cute ass walking away. Really nice ass by the way. That's another one of the things I should have told you. But the reason I really hate when you leave that you don't know. I feel empty completely empty and lonely when you leave. I wish you would stay with me always and never leave. Wow just reread that I sounded a little stalkerish sorry.

I can barely keep my eyes open. So I guess I better hurry up and tell you the point of this letter. Well basically well here goes nothing. Well not nothing it's everything. So here goes everything. I have feelings for you . I have had these feelings for you for a long time. I'm pretty sure you're straight so I would understand if you did not return these feelings. I don't think of myself as gay either. But.. I have these romantic feelings toward you. Not toward any other women just you. So I don't know what that makes me. Confusing I know. I would like nothing more than to make love to you. But you are my best friend and a woman. So I don't know what to do. So tell me you don't feel the same way . Then we can just put all this behind us and keep being best friends. Or just ignore this letter and wad it up and throw it away. Or the last option . Come find me and we can together figure out how this whole lesbian sex thing works. Well I think I'm going to go pass out now. So your choice where we go from here. Just know I will love you whatever you choose.

Your llbff

Maura eyes were wide her mouth had fallen opened . She reread it a few more times. She wasn't sure who had wrote it. There were no names. Maura thought that maybe it was her that had wrote it. But she had no recollection of writing it, But in the letter it said the person who wrote it was drinking so...maybe it was her that had wrote it and just didn't remember. The more she thought about it she thought it was her. She felt the same way about everything that was written in the letter . But what if ? What if Jane wrote it ? No that's not possible Maura thought Jane is straight. She has no idea my feelings for her. Even though she wished she did. Maura put the letter back in the envelope. Maybe she should sign the letter and just hand it to Jane . Yes that's what she was going to do. But she would have to find the right time to give it to Jane. Maura went to look for a pen to sign her name on the letter.

Jane came busting in the door all excited. Maura startled dropped the letter in a box. Maura was a little rattled and told Jane she was going to look for things to take the storage locker. After she left the room Jane started looking through the boxes. She saw the same envelope Maura was just reading. Jane looked around to ask Maura what it was . But Maura wasn't around. Jane took out the letter and read it. Like Maura Jane's eyes got wide and mouth dropped open. Jane too thought maybe she had wrote it. But wondered if maybe Maura had wrote it. Jane thought no Maura no way could have written the letter. But maybe she should sign it and give it to Maura. After all Jane was getting so tired and frustrated with Maura not knowing that she was in love with her. Jane put the letter back in the envelope. Maura came up behind Jane. Jane jumped surprised and dropped the letter back in the box.

Maura sees the box with the letter in front of Jane. She says " Jane, I'll take this one to the car."

Jane panics she needs to get the letter out of the box before Maura takes it. " No no Maura I'll take it."

They both pull on the box trying to take it away from the other. The letter falls out of the box onto the floor. They both set the box down. Then they both reach for the letter.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Forgotten Letter

They both reach for the letter.

" Oh sorry is this letter yours Maura? " Jane asks hopeful to end the mystery.

Maura nervously shakes her head . " You mean it's not yours ?"

Jane avoids the question thrown back to her. She looks through the box the letter was in.

" Well I thought it was yours. But the box it was in has both of our stuff in it. So that's no help."

They looked into each others eyes. They wanted the other to be the one to suggest to read the letter. But neither one offered to read the letter.

Maura grabbed the letter and placed it back into the box. " We can figure it out later. Let's go to the storage locker and get that out of the way. Then we can go and have a nice lunch. How about we go to Secreto's for lunch? " Jane smiles and nods yes.

Maura was so mad at herself she thought – Coward you are such a coward. You probably wrote that letter. Your weak and Jane is never going to know how you feel about her. You're going to die alone. For once , one time in your life take a freakin chance just hand her the letter . Tell her this is the way you feel.

Jane watched Maura's face. It looked like an awful war going on inside of Maura's head. Jane got worried and says " Maura honey are you okay? Is there something wrong? Secreto's is fine I love that place. Is that what's bothering you? " Did I just call her Honey?

Jane panics thinking Maura knew the letter is from her. Jane thought Maura is trying to think of a way to let me down without hurting my feelings. God how pathetic are you Jane. A letter , a drunken written letter at that. What was I thinking...But did I write it? Damn I have to find out if I wrote it but how?

Jane looked up and saw a worried look on Maura's face. Jane realized Maura had answered her but she didn't hear her. Jane thought that's real good Rizzoli. First write a pathetic letter now ignore her when she tries to answer your questions. Shit what did I ask her?

Maura was lost in her own thoughts and didn't hear what Jane was saying.

Maura thought she will just change the subject whatever it was and says. " Um are you ready? Let's get going."

Jane shakes her head and laughs " Yeah okay Maura. I'll take this box out to the car."

Jane picks up the box and walks out happy that she was now in possession of the letter. Maura watches Jane and she panics. What if Jane reads it on the way to the car. I'm not ready to discuss it just yet. Maura chastises herself again. Damn Maura your such a coward get yourself together. You have to tell her. Damn Jane does have a nice ass though. Oh God that's all you need is for her to catch you checking her ass out. Maura walked to the car gathering her courage together. Once they sat in the car Jane just casually started the car and drove off. Not one word about the letter was spoken on the drive to the storage place.

Once they arrived they both hurriedly exited the car . They found their locker easily and unloaded the car. The last box contained the letter. Jane picked it up and carried it inside. Jane thought when Maura wasn't looking she would take the letter out and take it home with her. Jane kept waiting for Maura to look away. Maura was watching the letter. She refused to take her eyes off of the letter. Maura was determined to take it when Jane wasn't looking and bring it home with her.

Maura deciding Jane wasn't going to give her a chance to take the letter says " I'm getting a little hungry . Want to get going to Secreto's? "

Jane gave up also trying to retrieve the letter. " Yeah , I guess we are done here."

They both stare sadly back at the letter as they leave the storage locker. Jane closes it up and puts the pad lock on and locks it closed.

Jane hands Maura one of the two keys. " Here in case you need to get anything out."

Jane didn't let go of the key. She was picturing Maura coming back and reading the letter. Maura pulls on the key and laughs " Jane you have to let go . That is if you want to give me the key?"

Embarrassed Jane laughs and lets go of the key. " Oh yeah sorry. I was just thinking. My mind is somewhere else... I'm starving lets go."

Maura takes the key . She fingers the key planning how to get the letter out of the storage locker. But then she wonders and is almost afraid to ask but asks anyways " Where was your mind? What were you thinking about Jane?"

" Oh I was thinking about what all I should put in the locker. Sorry I wasn't paying attention to you...Let's go eat okay?"

Maura knew Jane was lying but decide to let it go for now. They went and had a nice uneventful lunch .

A torrential rain started pouring down hard as they drove back to Maura's house. At one point Jane almost pulled the car over to wait for the rain to let up. But they were so close to Maura's house she kept driving. Jane drove slowly struggling to see the lines on the road . Maura was getting frightened by the rain. She unfastened her seat belt and scooted over into Jane for comfort. She placed her hand on Jane's arm every time the lightning crashed and scared her.

Jane worried says " Maura I would love to hold you and keep you safe from the storm. But this is too dangerous for you not to have your seat belt on. So please honey put it on . And I promise when we get to home. I mean to get to your home . I will protect you from this storm."

Maura weakly smiled up at Jane . She was embarrassed that she was so scared by the storm. " I'm sorry of course I'll put the seat belt back on. I have just always hated storms like this."

Jane never took her eyes off the road. " It's okay we are almost home ...Sorry your house."

Maura smiled at Jane calling her house her home not once but twice. She put her hand on Jane's shoulder and moved it up and massaged Jane's tight stressed neck .

Maura watched lovingly at Jane's total concentration on her mission to get them home safely. Maura was feeling less scared and was starting to relax. But she didn't want to pass up Jane's offer for comforting her.

" Jane do you promise to keep me safe when we get home?"

Jane nodded " Of course Maura I promise . Just relax almost there."

" I think a nice warm fire in the fireplace sounds good right about now. Want to do that when we get home?"

Jane pictured them cuddled up in front of the fire holding each other. " That sounds great Maur."

Maura sat back and thought to herself maybe I don't need that letter. Maybe I just need a nice warm fire. She took a deep breath and let it out. Doubt crept back in she thought who is she kidding. She needed that letter.

Jane pulled into Maura's driveway. A proud smile crossed her face for getting them home safely. Maura smiles watching Jane .

Maura gave Jane a quick kiss on her cheek. She half teasing says " My hero, thank you."

Jane surprised shyly hung her head. Jane put her hand up to where Maura's lips kissed her and she rubbed her cheek.

Jane joked " C'mon let this hero get you in the house next to a warm fire."

The rain hadn't let up. If anything it was raining harder. Jane got out of the car and ran to open Maura's door for her. Maura and her ran to the door . Maura quickly unlocked and opened the door. Even though they had run they got soaked to the bone . Once inside they looked at one another.

Maura laughed " Jane you're soaking wet."

Jane laughed pointing at Maura " So are you." Jane thought even drenched Maura was beautiful.

Maura innocently says "I think we need get out of these clothes. Some of your clothes are in the guest room . If you want to change."

Jane's eyes widened at the comment . Jane is lost in the thought picturing them both taking off their clothes.

Maura says trying to bring Jane out of her daze " Jane are you okay?"

Jane shakes the images out of her head and says " Oh um yeah sorry . Clothes yeah. Do you mind if I take a quick hot shower . I'll get the fire started first ."

Maura says " No take a shower first . I can see you are freezing you are shaking. You jump in the guest shower I'm going to my shower. We can meet back here. Go on hurry up. Remember you promised to keep me safe." Maura smiled as she walked away to take a shower.

Jane took one last look at Maura walking away. Then practically ran to the guestroom bathroom. She wanted to get in front of the fire with Maura as soon as she could.

Maura in her shower naked . Jane in the guest shower naked. They both were entertaining thoughts of joining the others shower . Each thinking action would speak louder than any letter ever could. Just as each had gathered the courage to join the other. They heard a loud crash and then a thundering boom. Then the lights went out. They were in their showers wet and naked and in the dark .

Jane was worried Maura would be even more frightened with the power off. She yelled out to Maura. " Maura ! Are you okay?" She waited for a response.

Maura was nervous and getting scared alone in the dark. Until she heard Jane's voice. She yelled back " Jane? I can't see anything. Come help me find my way out of here?"

Jane smiled at the thought of going to rescue a wet naked Maura. She almost laughed when she answered Maura. But she could tell from Maura's voice she was really scared . " Maura it's okay I'm on my way don't worry."

Jane felt around and found a towel. She dried herself off and wrapped the towel around herself.

Loud thunder rumbled over the house . Maura felt and heard it . She was getting nervous . " Jane hurry!"

Jane yelled " I'm on my way." Jane felt around and found the candle Maura keeps in the bathroom. She found the lighter next to it and lit the candle. She looked around the room and grabbed another towel and set off to rescue Maura with a smile on her face.

A/N – Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Forgotten Letter

Jane made her way through the hallway holding the candle to light her way. She came to Maura's bedroom and looked around for Maura.

Maura wasn't there so she calls out " Maura where are you?"

A shaky scared voice says " I'm here. I'm in the shower."

Jane walks to the door and opens it and sticks her hand in holding a towel. " Here is a towel for you . Come get it ."

" I can't see come in here ..please."

Jane heard a small sob coming from inside the shower. Jane opened the door and walked in afraid that Maura was hurt she says " What's wrong? Are you hurt ? Where are you?"

Jane looked and saw the shower still running. Maura was sitting down naked in the shower. Maura was sitting up in a fetal position holding her arms around her legs. She was rocking back and forth.

Jane quickly turned the shower off. She bent down and put the towel around Maura and lifted her up into a standing position.

Jane held Maura in her arms . Jane nervously machine gunned questions at her. " What's wrong , why are you crying , are you hurt , what happened , answer me Maura , did something happen? "

Maura answers " Jane please one question at a time."

Jane nods " Sorry. Tell me what's going on?"

" I'm sorry . The lights went off and I...I just got scared. I didn't mean to scare you."

Jane held her a little tighter relieved that she was okay. " Well you did scare me. I'm just glad you are okay. Let's go get a fire started and warm you up."

Maura nods and they walk out into the house with the small candle lighting their way.

Jane let out a small nervous laugh " God woman you're going to be the death of me yet. You really scared me ."

They walked into the living room . Jane sat Maura down on the couch . She then went to make a fire for them.

" Don't leave me Jane."

Jane smiles " I'm just going to make a fire . Let me find you a candle so you won't be sitting in the dark?"

" Okay yes thank you."

Jane quickly finds a candle. Jane lights it with her candle and hands the other candle to Maura.

" I'm going to start a fire now okay?" Maura nods holding the candle.

Jane went over and built a nice fire for them. She looked over to the couch. It looked too far away for Jane's liking. She took a quick look around. She saw a blanket folded neatly sitting on the side of the couch. She went over and picked it up and went to the fireplace. She spread the blanket out in front of the fireplace.

Jane looked back at Maura to see if that was okay. Maura smiling Jane says " Come over and join me it's nice and warm now?"

Maura walked over slowly clutching on her towel to keep it from falling off. Jane watched as the firelight flickered over Maura's body. Jane was smiling and she licked her lips. Jane looked up and seen that Maura had caught her checking her out.

Jane embarrassed looked away and asked " Um I could use a beer right about now...um would you like a glass of wine?" Jane was already turned and walking to the kitchen.

Maura put her hand over her mouth to try to hide the small laugh that escaped her lips . " Yes ..I would love a glass ."

Maura found some cushions and placed them around on the blanket. She sat down holding one of the cushions in her lap. She thought to herself it was a good sign that Jane was actually checking her out. Maybe the time is right. I mean the powers off they are all alone in front of a roaring fire . And not to forget that they are both only wearing a towel. It's not going to get any better than this. No excuses I have to tell Jane how I feel about her .

Jane came back in with a tray full. She sat the tray down on the blanket between the two of them. Jane then carefully sat down holding her towel together. Maura looked and saw Jane as well as the wine and beer she had brought some snacks too. The tray had fancy cheeses and crackers and a little cellophane bag with a tiny bow tied on top of it.

Maura greeted the tray with a huge dimple filled smile. " Jane is that what I hope it is ? "

Jane picked up Maura's glass of wine and handed it to her. Then she teased " Why yes it is I believe that is your favorite cheese , brie right?"

Maura laughed and hit Jane playfully on her arm. " No not the cheese , the bag. Please , please , please tell me that is fudge clusters?" Maura put her hands together and clapped like an excited little girl.

Jane picked it up and looked at it teasingly inspecting it. " Well what do you know it is fudge clusters. How did they get on the tray?"

Jane handed Maura the bag. " Oh! thank you thank you. I love you . Thank you."

Jane teased " Who knew it only took a little bag of fudge for you to love me?"

Maura laughed and teases her back " Oh Jane it wasn't the fudge why I love you."

Jane's eyes grew huge at what she thinks Maura is saying to her.

Maura says smiling " It's the wine. This is really good wine."

Jane laughed " Maura Isles making a joke? Well see if I ever save you from the dark again."

Maura's smile slid off from her face. She looked like she was about to start crying again. Jane was trying to figure what she had said or done so wrong that it would make Maura cry.

Jane scooted over and took Maura into her arms and hugged her . " I'm sorry Maura. What ever I said or done I didn't mean it. Tell me what's wrong."

Maura buried her head into the crook of Jane's neck. " You didn't...do anything."

Jane looked at her again and sees tears falling down Maura's face. " Well something's upsetting you ...tell me."

" It's storms like these they just remind me of ….."

" What Maura ? Remind you of what? You can talk to me c'mon."

" I don't like to talk about it...but I guess I owe you an explanation."

Jane tucks some of Maura's stray hairs behind her ear. She says " Maybe it'll make you feel better talking about it? But you don't have to. I just want to help you stop crying and feel better. "

Maura wiped her tears off her cheek. She took a deep breath and starts to explain. " You know I went to boarding school when I was really young?" Jane nods " It was when I was 11 years old when it happened."

" Did someone hurt you ? Tell me who I'll kill them?"

Maura half smiled and rubbed Jane's arm with her hand trying to calm her a little. " No no no one hurt me . I had went on a holiday break from boarding school with a group of girls. One of the girls family had a vacation house in France...and we all stayed there for holiday. " Maura sniffled she needed a minute to gather her thoughts so she asked." I need a tissue could you find me some?"

Jane jumped up and grabbed a candle. " Yeah sure be right back." Jane rushed around and found the box of tissues. She came back sat down and held out the box for Maura to take one .

Maura takes a tissue and wipes her nose then she starts again " Um...well I was on holiday with my new friends like I said. We were all having so much fun. We had no school work we were carefree having fun . We all were trading life stories. All I remember is a lot of laughing and giggling. A few girls even told me they liked me outside of school. They had thought I was uptight in school. But they didn't think that once we started to trade stories. They began to like me . They really liked me Jane. " Maura sniffled and leaned more into Jane.

Jane tighten her embrace on Maura. Jane kissed the top of Maura's head and said " How could anyone not love you once they get to know you? "

" Aw …...thank you for saying that Jane...Well anyways it was the first time in my life that...that I didn't feel lonely...And it only lasted a day and a half. " Maura started sobbing remembering what had happened that night.

Jane held her tight. She wondered what possibly could have happened. What kind of bad thing could have happened in France on a school vacation ? Then Jane the Detective thought well a lot could happen. But she stopped her mind from going to the dark places . She would wait and hear Maura out first. She didn't want to rush Maura . But she wanted to know what happened. She wanted some way to make Maura feel better. But first she had to know what had happened to her.

Maura leaning on Jane felt so comforted and safe. She almost didn't want to ruin this nice feeling. But she knew she had to tell Jane.

Maura started again " The second night at the house a storm started...the storm was getting really bad...we didn't have a television at the house. We only had a radio to check on the weather reports . The reports were spoken of course in French. Only a few of us spoke French. Me and two of the chaperones."

Jane chuckled " Of course 11 year old Maura spoke fluent French." Jane kissed her on top of her head again.

Maura explains " It's really not that hard to learn at that age.."

Jane stops her " Yeah yeah go on with the story you little genius ."

Maura says " Sorry okay so the storm was awful . The weather report was saying it was going to get worse...there were awful lightning strikes happening all around …...and the thunder was so loud it shook the floors beneath us. We all huddled together around the radio. But then the power went out and so did the radio. We lit candles every where and sat and listened to the awful storm. I was counting the distances between the lightning strikes and the thunder. You know to see how close the strikes were." Jane nodded . Maura fell silent just holding onto Jane.

" It's okay Maura if you don't want to talk anymore. We can just sit here."

" No I want to finish. It's just hard remembering …... One of the chaperones ...I can't seem to remember his name...but he found some batteries for the radio. So we could hear the weather reports. But I was afraid to tell the other girls. I knew they would be frightened. Because the radio had said that there was a tornado headed right toward us. While I was still deciding whether or not to tell them. Mr. Debrois that was his name I can't believe I forgot his name. Anyways he blurted out that we were going to get hit by the tornado. He said the tornado was coming straight at us. All the girls were crying and yelling and well just panicking. I went around opening the windows slightly to equal the pressure for when the winds blew it wouldn't blow the house away..."

Jane thought to herself. Even at 11 years old she was the smartest one in the room.

Maura continued " ...the winds picked up . We all wrapped are arms around each other. We crouched down and waited for the storm to pass. The wind blew hard rushing in through the windows. The wind blew so hard it blew out all the candles...I should have never opened those windows...it was so dark Jane...all I could hear were screams and crying...it was pitch black I couldn't see anything...I was so scared but I didn't cry or scream out...not even when...not even when the tornado hit.."

Jane was horrified hearing what happened to her but she hanging on Maura's every word . All Jane could do was to hold Maura in her arms and listen.

Tears streaming down Maura's face now " When the tornado was over top of the house. I felt around and found a steel pipe on the wall so I grabbed hold and held on to it tight as I could. The winds were so strong. I tried so hard to hold on to the other girls...I tried so hard Jane...but...I felt their bodies fly upwards into the air ripping them out of my hand. I heard them screaming ...then after a while it fell silent...never have I heard it that quiet...not one sound ..not even the wind was blowing. I called out but no one answered. I sat there in the dark all night. When the sun finally came up... …... no one...no one was there Jane. The roof was gone the walls were gone all except for one. The one with the pipe I had held on to through the tornado...then I was all alone again. They all were gone except for me. I don't know why I was the only one to survive...I still wonder why...anyways …..that is why I get scared when there is a bad storm." Maura kept her head buried into Jane's body.

Jane trying to take in everything Maura had told her and not cry herself. Jane took a deep breath . " Well I know why you survived Maura.."

Maura quickly asked " Why Jane?"

" Because I need you . I couldn't bare living in this world without you...I love you Maura."

Maura turned her head up to look at Jane. She wasn't sure if Jane was serious or not. But then Jane leaned in and brushed her lips against Maura's lips and then kissed her.

Maura stood up in front of the fireplace. Jane stayed sitting down not sure what Maura was going to do.

Maura smiled looking down at Jane . " Jane do you remember that letter in that box from earlier? "

Jane panics thinking this is where Maura tries to let me down easy. " Yeah Maura." Jane hangs her head down. And she braces herself for the worse.

Maura wasn't scared anymore. All she knew was she needed Jane. And she was going to show her exactly how she felt about her tonight.

" Did you read it Jane?"

Jane nodded " Yes."

" Jane, I don't know if I wrote it or you wrote it."

Jane looked up surprised that Maura thought she could have wrote it.

Maura smiles " But Jane everything in it . I feel the same way. So it doesn't matter who wrote it."

Jane shyly smiles and

says " I thought it was me who wrote it. You really thought you did?"

Maura smiles and says " So we both have been cowards? " Jane laughs and nods yes. " Well I am tired of being a coward Jane. If I learned anything from that night with the tornado. It is that life is short and you need to make the most of every second of it. So here goes everything...I love you...It's up to you now. You choose you want to be best friends or do we figure out how this lesbian sex thing works. Your choice Jane. What's it going to be? "

Maura opens her towel and let's it slide down her body to the floor . Maura stands naked in front of the fire holding her hand out for Jane to take.

A/N- Chapter 4 will be last chapter - Thanks for Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Forgotten Letter

" _Maura opens her towel and let's it slide down her body to the floor. Maura stands naked in front of the fire holding her hand out for Jane to take."_

Jane stunned stays sitting looking up at Maura's nude body. Jane watches as the flickering lights from the fire were playing tag happily across Maura's body.

Maura smirks as she watches Jane's eyes look at her every where on her but her eyes.

" Jane? " Maura asks waiting impatiently for an answer from Jane.

Jane's eyes travel up to meet Maura's . " Oh sorry but you are so..." Jane's eyes travel again up and down Maura's body. " ..so unbelievably beautiful . I have an overwhelming desire to say thank you."

Jane seductively smiles and starts to stand up. Maura watches as it looks strangely like Jane is moving in slow motion. And yet Maura thinks it's making Jane look even sexier if that was possible.

Jane slowly stands and lets her towel fall away naturally to the floor. Now it was Maura's eyes turn to travel up and down Jane's naked body. Maura and Jane stare into each others eyes.

Jane says " Best friends …." Maura gets a disappointed and confused look on her face. Jane smiles at her and says " Both I want both . When it concerns you I am greedy . I want it all...all of you. Who says we have to lose one to get the other. So I choose best friends " Jane smirks " …and that lesbian sex thing … if we can figure it out." Maura smiles a relieved smile back at Jane.

Jane closes the space between them. She steps forward into Maura's outstretched waiting arms. Jane stands as close to Maura's body without touching it with hers. Maura lets a small laugh escape her lips watching Jane struggle to not touch her body with her own.

" Jane honey for this lesbian sex thing to work..." Maura smiles " your body is eventually going to touch mine. So quit trying so hard not to touch me...Believe me I want very much for you to touch me...a lot."

Jane smiled and shyly hung down her head a little and joked . " Well we did say we would try to figure this out . So this is me still figuring."

They both laughed . Jane moved her body into Maura's. At first blush of their skin making contact a gasp came out of them both. Followed by huge smiles.

Maura holds Jane's face in both of her hands . Maura slowly rubs both of her thumbs across Jane's lips. Jane then licks her lips and her tongue brushes against Maura's thumbs .

Maura licks her own lips looking up at Jane's " I've dreamed of kissing these lips so many times . I've tried to imagine what your lips would feel like on mine."

Maura slowly lifts up her head and presses her lips lightly on Jane's. Maura closed her eyes she was overwhelmed with all the emotions she was feeling rushing over her. Jane could feel Maura's lips quivering against her own lips. Jane thinking to herself she had never felt anything so soft before she wanted more. Jane ventured out the tip of her tongue onto Maura's bottom lip. Jane traced her tongue across her lip until Maura separated her lips. Jane took as an invitation . She made contact with Maura's tongue. Maura moans and begins slowly swirling her tongue around Jane's. Jane pulls her tongue away . She takes Maura's tongue and sucks it gently between her lips.

Maura breaks the kiss on the lips. She moves her lips down Jane's long neck. She licks sucks nips and kisses all up and down her neck. She hears a series of appreciative and excited moans coming from Jane.

Maura is startled at a sudden feeling of Jane's hands on her ass. Jane starts squeezing and massaging Maura's ass and pressing her hips into her . Jane sways her hips against Maura's trying to find the rhythm that they both would enjoy. She hears a gasp followed by a moan from Maura followed by herself moaning . As both of their clits have found one another happily by accident between the sways of Jane's hips.

Maura moans and then whispers into Jane's ear " I think we are figuring this out reaallllly good so far. What do you think?"

Jane smiles and moves her lips to Maura's ear . She blows a cool breath across her ear then says " We're getting there." With her hands still on Maura's ass Jane presses their hips together harder .

Maura moans " Mmm Jane ...I need to lay down...my knees are getting a little weak and shaky...mmm.."

Jane lowers them down onto the blanket spread out in front of the fire. Maura lays down Jane moves on top of her. Jane searches with her hips to line their clits again. Maura smiles and places a hand in between their bodies. Maura searches for Jane's clit and finding it moves hers to meet Jane's. Maura began moving her and Jane's hips together. Loud moans come from Jane.

" Oh God Maura ….this feels so much better than I ever dreamed it would... mmm...And I dreamed it would be the best feeling in the world..mmm oh mmm."

" Oh yes Jane it does..." Maura flips them over and moves her lips to Jane's breast. Maura moves her hair to one side then takes one of Jane's nipples into her mouth and starts gentle sucking on it. Her other hand massages Jane's other breast. Jane happily squirms and moans beneath Maura. Maura looks up into Jane's eyes and smirks then switches to the other nipple and breast.

Jane smiles and rubs her hands up and down Maura's back. " Oh Maura yes that feels amazing baby."

Jane wanting badly to touch Maura like she is touching her flips Maura over. " Sorry Maura but I can't take it any longer . I need to touch them."

Jane sits up on Maura straddling her waist. Maura smiles as Jane puts her hands down on her breasts and begins squeezing them. Jane moans then Maura moans at the feeling.

Maura watches Jane's face as she squeezes " Well Jane was it worth the wait? "

Jane looked up into Maura's eye's and nodded and says " Oh yes you have no idea …."

Jane bent down and kissed each nipple . Then she took one into her mouth and hungrily sucked on it.

Maura placed the palm of her hand on Jane's abdomen and slid her hand up and down the toned muscles. She closed her eyes and felt them flutter at the feel of it on her palm.

Maura whispered " Perfection."

Jane raised up and laughed . She placed her hands on both of Maura's breasts and says " No perfection is what I'm holding in my hands."

Maura smiles and moves her hand between Jane's legs. Maura is greeted by wet lips and a beautiful moan from Jane. Maura moves her fingers exploring the soaking wet lips. Her fingers slide easily back and forth in the wetness. Maura easily rolls Jane off of her waist and lays Jane on her back.

Maura smiles as she lays on top of Jane. She puts her hand back between Jane's wet lips. Maura slides three fingers easy into Jane.

From both in unison as Maura's fingers enter Jane they both moan. " Mmmm "

Jane follows with " Yes Maura ...Oh yes ..mmm."

Maura takes Jane's hand and puts it between her own legs.

" Together Jane ...let's try to come together...mmm."

Jane nods as she is marveling on all the wondrous strange feelings her fingers were feeling. Jane puts three fingers into Maura and begins moving them in and out of her. Maura then starts thrusting and curling her fingers in and out of Jane.

Jane's body arches up and her head falls back. " Oh mmm yeah God ."

Jane begins thrusting her fingers harder and faster in and out of Maura. Maura's body starts feeling ready to come. She says " Jane I'm almost there ...come with me...tell me what you need? "

Jane was close also she growls softly " Faster baby faster...mmm.." Maura starts thrusting faster. Jane says " Oh! Yeah yeah yeah like that...mmm...I'm almost there ..tell me what you need Maura ?"

Maura squirming could hear how wet they both were with their fingers making a sloshing sounds and moans from Jane. Maura squeaked out " I only need you ..Jane."

With one last thrust in from both of them . They both came while at the same time they were struggling to find each others lips for a kiss. When their lips found each other their bodies crashed into their own earth shattering orgasms.

They laid there both gasping for air. Jane smiled and let out a laugh. Maura did the same .

Maura says between breaths " Well I ...I think we kinda of ...figured out that ...how that lesbian sex thing works." Jane laughed and nodded her head yes.

They both started giggling and kissing holding each other.

The End

A/N- Thanks for reading! Hope you liked the end of the story. Leave me a review if you did.


End file.
